1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bead breakers for vehicle tires, and, more particularly is concerned with a portable bead breaker for truck or bus tires which utilizes a hydraulic jack mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In replacing tires or fixing flat tires, it is necessary to separate the bead of the tire from the rim of the wheel. It has been common practice, in manual removal, to insert a lever between the tire bead and the wheel rim, and to pry the tire bead loose; or alternatively, to insert a piece of metal between the bead and the rim and strike the metal with a hammer. However, especially on larger vehicles, such as trucks and buses, the bead may be so tightly bound to the rim that such manual separation is time consuming, laborious, and sometimes dangerous.
Various bead breaking machines, using air or hydraulic power, have been developed and are used for larger tires. However, these machines are generally heavy, stationary and expensive, and require that the heavy tires be carried to and mounted on the machine.
What is needed is an improved tool for breaking the bead from the wheel rim on pneumatic tires, such as are used on trucks, buses, farm machinery, road building equipment, and other large vehicles, which:
a. is portable, wherein it can be brought to the heavy tires and wheels;
b. is safe and simple to use; and
c. is economical to manufacture.